Butter Cream
by Destiny911
Summary: What do you do when the object of your affections is nearly twice your age. She may be more experienced, but now I'm taking control ONE-SHOT


**I noticed that there aren't any fics for this pairing so I decided to do one, but it's a surprise. This is a one-shot and it will remain that way. Enjoy. x**

I watched her as she stretched upwards revealing a butterfly tattoo. I'd been coming over every week to_ help_ her get her bakery set up, but all I could think about was smearing butter cream over her cunt and...

"Bella dear are you listening?"

No I was too busy watching your breasts rub against the cabinets wishing that was me.

"Uhm sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked if you wanted to come over and have dinner with us tonight."

"Yeah sure"

"Well you go home and freshen up, while I finish this"

She turned to face me, cheeks flushed and dishevelled hair. Her lips the perfect shade begging to be ravished. Then I noticed it, the splodge of melted chocolate on her nose.

"Uh you've got a little" I gestured to her nose.

She fumbled around trying to swipe it off.

"Here let me"

I reached a hand out towards her delicate button nose and cleaned off the chocolate with my finger. Instead out wiping it on the towel, I placed the digit in my mouth closing my eyes and swirling my tongue around it.

"Mmmhm tasty" I said as I released my finger with a pop.

I saw something unfamiliar flash in her eyes before she started stuttering.

"Uh uhm than... thank you "

I giggled at her expression as a faint blush spread across her bronze skin, it went way down to her cleavage and I was desperate to find out if it went any further. I could picture her body writhing beneath mine as I...

"Uh Bella you should get going now dear"

"Uhm yeah sure, I'll be back later, bye"

I quickly strode out of the shop before I hoisted her onto the table and had my naughty way with her. As I drove home I was mentally picking out an outfit that would further entice, to make her see me as a woman rather than a little girl. I parked my beast of a truck in front of my house and strode towards the front door. As I opened the door I heard Charlie's footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Uh hi Bells"

"Hi Char... Dad"

We stood in the hallway as the silence stretched on.

"Did you have fun today?"

"Uhm yeah sure"

"Good good, well I'm heading to work, late shift and all "

He seemed, nervous.

"Kay"

I hurried up stairs, thankful that moment was over. I approached my wardrobe and pulled out my midnight blue maxi dress and paired it with silver sandals. I pulled my hair out of the ponytail and gave it a fluff. I grabbed my purse, keys and headed out. The drive to La Push felt longer than normal. As I pulled up to the house I noticed that Charlie's cruiser was outside, weird. I pushed open the front door as usual and walked through into the living room. I noticed that it was empty but there was giggling coming from the kitchen.

"Charlie, stop it; I'm having company"

"Oh really"

As I stepped in the kitchen I noticed that my dad had_ her_ pushed up against the fridge. What Charlie, wasn't he supposed to be at work. He stroked her thigh getting closer to her cunt. I coughed loudly to get him to stop before I lost my temper. The both turned around sharply, clearly shocked at my appearance.

"Bella sweetheart, I um I wasn't expecting you here so soon"

She said as she busied herself with the food. I raised my eyebrows in Charlie's direction.

"So late shift huh"

"Oh well uhm Bells I just decided to uhm to stop by and uhm see how _she_ was"

He had a blush that I'm sure could rival mine, at least now I know where I got it from. I was just about to call him out when Leah burst through the door. She spotted me as soon as she entered the house.

"Hey B, you look hot"

She had come out a few years back. Leah and I had quite a bit of _fun _together. She brought me into one of her warm hugs and squished our breasts together. She pulled back a bit only too place a kiss on my mouth. She reached a hand into my hair and began to deepen the kiss…

"Leah, are you staying for dinner"

As she pulled back I noticed a flash of disappointment, probably at our reunion being cut short.

"No I have to work"

After Leah left we sat down and ate dinner. To say it was awkward would be an understatement. My dad, myself and the woman I wanted to bend over the table eating dinner together, it doesn't get more awkward than that. I watched her across the table frequently, the way she'd wrap her lips around her fork had me captivated; and when her pink tongue poked out to catch some sauce that was on her finger. I could feel that tongue lapping leisurely at my wet cunt, until I begged for more, then she'd stab it in and out working me closer to the edge. I'd grasp her hair tight in my hand calling her name as I came.

"Bella dear are you alright you look slightly flushed"

"Uh yeah I'm alright"

I said slightly breathless.

"Well you two go watch some TV while I wash up"

Charlie grunted his approval, typical.

"I'll help you"

"Ok dear well um I'll wash and you dry"

She was fumbling around looking for a towel; unknown to her it was tucked in at her waist. I pulled her towards me by her blouse, and gave her a sultry smile.

"Bella what…"

I untucked the towel from her waist brushing my hand against her bare flesh, as she shuddered slightly.

"Here it is"

I walked to the sink and waited. I heard her release a shaky breath and come to stand beside me, beginning the washing up. I peered over my shoulder and noticed that there was still one plate left on the table. I pressed my body against her back and placed the plate into the sink. Her breathing hitched slightly but she continued washing the dishes. Now that won't do. I brought my hands up to her arms and slowly caressed them, brushing my fingers against her breast as I travelled lower. I dipped my hands into the waistband of her skirt feeling the delicate strings of her thong.

"Bella"

My name released from her mouth made my pussy tingle.

"Bella stop"

She said, panting as I caressed her round supple bum cheeks.

"Why? I know this is what you want"

I dropped to my knees and slowly ran my hands higher up her beautiful legs.

"Charlie's … next door"

She moaned as I moved her thong aside and brushed my hand over her wet lips.

"Why'd you invite him? Is it because you knew it would make me mad"

I continued teasing her outer lips never giving her what she wanted.

"I didn't" She stuttered "He just turned up"

I stopped my ministrations at her words and looked up at her, cheeks flushed, nipples straining against the fabric.

She looked down at me disappointment flowing.

"Bella..."

"How long have you two been fucking?"

She looked slightly taken back at my words and tried to draw away from me but I kept her in a firm grasp.

"How long?"

"A few weeks"

I was shocked. She'd been fucking him for weeks when she knew how I felt.

"Was he good?"

"Bella sweetheart, it wasn't like that"

I ignored her and lifted her leg over my shoulder; she struggled but not enough to tell me she wanted out. Her wet cunt was glistening with her arousal, I did that to her.

"Bella what…"

I plunged two fingers into her cunt cutting off her speech.

"Uh"

"Tell me baby, does he make you feel like this?"

She shook her head. I pinched her clit hard.

"I can't hear you baby, does he?"

"N..no.., only you"

I could tell she was close so I sped up.

"Uh Bella, I'm..I'm"

"Cum for me "

She screamed silently as she came all over hand, her essence dripping down her thighs. I pulled out my hand and lifted her leg off my shoulder. She slumped into a chair and watched as I slowly licked her juices off my hand. She pulled me to her and slammed our lips together. She moaned as she tasted herself on my tongue. I released her slowly.

"Go and get rid off Charlie"

She leaned forward brushing her finger over my collarbones.

"What should I tell him?"

"Anything just get rid off him"

"Kay"

She stood up and attempted to improve her appearance, I smirked as she still looked like she'd been thoroughly fucked. I went to the fridge and pulled out a bowl of butter cream. As she went to leave I called out to her.

"Don't leave me waiting Sue"

**Sorry if punctuation or spelling is bad, I was never really good at that in school. Apologies to those waiting for an update for Love after Love, I don't know when I'll get that out. Oh and I do not own twilight.**

**Destii xx**


End file.
